louis suprise louis' pov
by jarebearsgirl
Summary: louis' suprise through his eyes


**Louis' surprise (Louis P.O.V)**

**Nov. 28-30 2000**

The tension between Peter Venkman and me got worse as the days went on. Peter ended up having to share his desk space with me. I knew he hated that, for that was the only place were he could be alone and be peaceful. Not, anymore. I found that everyone in the firehouse had their own special place and I was interfering on his. I thought everything was going fine. Peter never told me otherwise. Lately though, he has gotten into bad moods all of the time. I wonder if it had anything to do with me? The guys just thought it was because of the lack of sleep he was getting. I was not so sure that was the deal. I knew I was in his territory and it was getting to him. One day, he got so irritated with me that he pushed me up against the brick wall of his office. He was ready to punch me in the face. Just as he lifted his hand into a fist, Egon and Ray showed up. Egon had to restrain him back. Ray got in the front of me. I was glade of that. If it were not for the guys being there when they were, Peter would have beaten the crap out of me and maybe even killed me. I do not know. Egon took Peter upstairs and tried to talk to him.

"Are you all right Louis?" Ray asked when Peter and Egon left.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"What were you two arguing about?"

"Honestly Ray, I don't even know. He just snapped at me."

"Well, be careful what you say around him. Lately, he takes what people sat to him and twist them into bad things."

"I will, I will." Yesterday, I went into the kitchen to get some coffee and Peter acted funny. Like he was up to something, mean. What, I do not know. He left the kitchen without saying a word. A couple of hours later, my computer just stopped. I sat there missing with it trying to figure out what went wrong. I stood looking at the computer screen for hours it felt like. Peter came bouncing out of the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face.

"What did you do this time Peter?"

"Me do something?" He shook his head, "Louis, Louis, Louis you know me."

"Yeah, to well to tell that you've been up to something."

"Won't tell. Oh, if the guys ask I went out for awhile and will be back later."

Peter ran to the basement and out of sight.

"Good morning Louis," Janine called as she opened the door. "Was that Dr. Venkman I just saw leave in a hurry?"

"Good morning Janine, I'm afraid so. He said he would be back. later. He had somewhere to go I guess."

"He didn't tell you why and where he went?"

"Just he would be back later and he had a big grin on his face."

"That's weird." Janine thought aloud as she sat down at her desk.

"Yeah it is." I responded. The day went by slowly. The others went on one bust all morning. Peter never showed up. The guys were getting worried about him.

"How long did he say he would be out Louis?" Ray demanded an answer.

"Like I said Ray he didn't give me a certain time. All I know is he left this morning in a happy mood and said he would be back later."

The phone rang. Janine answered it the way she always did. She finally recognized it was Peter.

"Where are you?" Janine questioned as the guys piled around her desk.

"Sure thing Dr. Venkman. Hurry up and get back here." She yelled as she slammed the phone down.

"Where is he and when is he coming back?" questioned a concerned Winston.

"He's stuck in traffic and needs to make one more stop. He should be home after that."

Thirty minutes later Peter walked though the door. Everyone was so glade to see him. It was like he was gone for years.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

"Where have you been? We got a little worried about you." Inquired Ray sounding concerned for his friend.

"I had some things to take care of. I will tell you guys later. It's a surprise."

"Oh, Dr. Venkman where did you have in mind for dinner?" Janine asked him.

"That's where I was. I made dinner plans. Well you will see. He He He. Oh, one thing please dress up."

"How dressed up?" Egon looked at his friend. Peter knew he hated to dress up.

"Coat and tie kind of thing Spengs."

"I guess I'll be in my room downstairs if you need me." I called as I went towards the basement stairs. Peter stood in front of me blocking my way. I thought he was going to kill me this time. I wondered why he was not letting me out of the way.

"Oh, no you don't. I…I want you to come with us."

"You mean it." I gave him a shocked face. That really blow my mind when he said that. I had to make sure this was not a joke of his. "This is not one of your jokes. Is it?"

"Joke? I thought you might like to come."

"I would love too." When I realized that he was not kidding with me. I put on the biggest smile on my face that Peter had ever seen. Peter went down stairs the back way and got me something to wear. The others did not seem to notice that he was even gone. One the way to the restraunt he sat by me. He made me feel special. Everyone seems to forget all the work that I actually do. I have saved their butts more then once in legal battles with the police. We went to one of the best restraunts in town.

"When Peter said we needed to dress up he meant it." Egon called as he got out of the car. We all had suits and ties on. After having a long conversation and dinner, the guys were beat. I saw Peter take Winston aside. What was with that are they planning something against me? I could only wonder what Peter had up his sleeves this time. He was acting in on of his ways that made me think a lot.

"Hey Louis do you want to stay with me at my apartment and watch a movie?"

"Well, why not. I have nothing better to do."

"Great." Winston turned towards Peter and gave a thumbs' up. I was not expecting that at all. Was Peter up to something bigger, only one could guess. Winston's apartment was so neat. Everything was in its place unlike at the firehouse. We got to see "Pelican Brief", witch I had never seen before. I really enjoyed it. I slept on the fold out couch-bed in Winston's den. I had never slept so good before. I was totally out. The next day was sunny and bright. Peter was no where to be seen when we got to the firehouse. He tried to hide his coming in this time.

"Peter why did you miss again?" Winston was getting really worried about Peter this time. It was not like him to miss two calls in a row.

"Well guys I can't tell you yet, not till lunch anyway." Egon and Ray just stood there staring at him.

"Good morning Louis." Peter called as he went to his desk.

"It's not so good." I had a frown on my face.

"Not going good? Why?" Janine asked as she hugged me hoping that that would cheer me up and it somewhat did. "Well, I went by the basement stairs to get in and there were cops all around. They said there was some break in and a murder." I gave a shocked look at her, "I was glad that wasn't me. The one that murdered I mean." He turned to face Winston. "Thank you. I could have been today if you did not ask me over last night. Oh, what a spooky feeling."

"I'm glade I could be here." He looked confused though I went to the filing cabinet to file the morning bills. Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"Cops, we need to block off the other door until we finish cleaning up your basement." Peter ran to open the door to let them in.

"We are here to put the tape up."

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"We will have to clean up the mess. After that, which may be days, you can go back in there."

"Days?"

"Yeah, we need to make sure that we get all evidence out of there."

Egon and Ray came up to me and congratulated me on all my hard work over the year. They each gave me a hug. Winston gave me one of his high fives, which was different for me. I was watching Peter. Why didn't he saying anything to me? I really didn't care. I was hoping that he was not going to ruin my day, but with Peter, anything is possible.

"Hey Louis, I got a game for you." She called as she walked towards me.

"What?" I asked looking in one of those "there goes my day" kind of looks.

"What do you mean a game?"

"Well," I could noticed that she was put up to something she didn't really want to do. "It's….it's a surprise." I know I wasn't going to like it what ever it was. "I need you to put on a blindfold and follow me."

"A what," great I know that I was in her hands and she was set up. "Janine I don't have time for a game like that."

"Come on Louis." She gave a puppy-eyed look. One she was famous for. "Will you do it for me?" she smiled. I was hooked.

"Oh, all right I will. Where is it?" I took the blindfold and put it on. I had not known her to lie to me will not yet any way. I had no idea was about to happen to me. I could only go on trust, which was hard for me. Even after all this time to trust any of them. All I heard, the whole time she was leading me, was the guys talking about breaking the law.

"But I thought…." Ray was cut off by Peter's hands over his mouth.

"Shh. You are going to soil the surprise Ray." Peter took the tape off the door.

"You're going to get us arrested." Winston called.

"Yeah. What's this all about?" Egon voice rang out.

"I've known you to do stupid things but this it's breaking the law one too many times." I heard Janine say with sternness. I knew this was not good. All of a sudden, we came to a hult. "It's ok you can come in now." Peter tried not to blow it.

"Wow." Janine shouted.

"What is it? I want to know." I cried trying to get free from Ray.

"You will see in a minute." Then there was more foot steps "Please hold him until I get something."

"Ok Ray now!" Peter yelled. The blindfold was finally getting off my eyes and I would be able to see again. Ray untied Louis' blindfold. I just stood there in shock, with my mouth wide open, not knowing what to say. I had no idea they were planning any of this for me. It was the best thing I could have wished for, my very own office. I could not even find the right words to thank them.

"Surprise!" Peter yelled out. "Thanks for a wonder year. We," he looked over at the guys, "really appreciate all the work you have done for us. I hope you like it."

"It's…It's.. Wonderful." There in front of me was my very own new desk, computer, and even a bookshelf set up. No wonder Peter did want anyone in the basement for the past two days. He wanted to keep everyone out so he made up the story about the murder and everyone bought it or at least play along with it.

"Welcome to you new office." Peter said as he came towards me.

"I think I'm going to cry guys, thank you."

"Oh, I moved you up stairs with us. I hope that you don't mind."

"Really?" I grabbed Peter around the neck to give him a hug.

"Well, you're one of us now. Part of the family." He smiled.

"I love it." We all ate cake and talked all afternoon remembering the good old times. The peace was still in the firehouse after all.


End file.
